


Sunday Morning

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [475]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/28/20: “buzz, impulse, bow”Theme Week: Peace
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [475]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/28/20: “buzz, impulse, bow”
> 
> Theme Week: Peace

Gardening wasn’t really Stiles’s thing he admitted to himself again, surveying the garden he’d planted on an impulse last spring, now an overgrown patch of flowers and weeds.

It was so quiet he could hear the buzz of bees, who didn’t seem to mind whether their nectar came from goldenrod or prize-winning petunias.

Then Derek, whom Stiles had left asleep in bed, joined him outdoors, hugging him from behind, bowing his head to kiss Stiles’s neck.

“Coffee’s ready,” he said.

Stiles hummed in response, content just standing there with the man he’d made a life with, sharing sunshine and tranquility.


End file.
